New Ghostbusters II Video Game
"NEW" Ghostbusters II was released for the NES, developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Hal and Activision. This was contained within a black packaging (unlike the NES game's blue packaging) and the character had multiple lives before the 'Continue' screen appeared then finally the 'Game Over' screen if all continues were used. A Gameboy game that was simply titled "Ghostbusters II" was made from assets originating from the NES version, but is a different game and has different levels and enemies. Gameplay The player chooses between the five Ghostbusters (Peter, Egon, Ray, Winston, and Louis). The player chooses their lead character (the one who fires the proton pack by pressing the A button) and also the secondary player who, while pressing B on the controller, releases the trap but this secondary character cannot die nor be controlled, rather the character followed the player's main character around for the entire game. Although being able to select the main and secondary characters, it does not affect gameplay, which is exactly the same no matter what combination is used. The characters are drawn with exaggeratedly large heads, and the graphics and generally more cartoon-like than in the other games. Trivia *There is also a character sprite of Dana (much like the 5 playable characters), but is unplayable and only appears briefly at the end of one level and in the closing sequence. *The game also had some enemy type in early levels resembling Samhain from the Real Ghostbusters cartoon. *The game used versions and expansions of the various songs used in the movie for each level. *An unofficial version of the game was released by Timewalk Game in 2012. While not official, it is a highly sought after version due to the high quality packaging and the factor it is the only version in color for the Nintendo (NES) that has been released in North America. **It features Real Ghostbusters art on the front cover and a cartridge is in a unique green. It also comes with a poster and instruction booklet. *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the video game makes cameo behind Egon Spengler. *On page eight of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, on the brown tack board is a grab of the Scoleri Brothers boss battle in Level 1. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, on the bottom shelf behind Peter is the New Ghostbusters II Video Game reproduction from Timewalk Games. Video Games are Read "Repro Madness New Ghostbusters II" 8/3/12 *On page 8 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the brown tack board, on the upper right above the billboard image for the Ghostbusters Spooktacular at Universal Studios is a reference to the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. *On page 15 of Get Real Issue #2, on the lower right are the Ghostbusters and Slimer from the video game appear. *On page 10, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the brown tack board, the long strip of white paper is the art on the New Ghostbusters II video game cartridge. *On page 11 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 1, on the cork board is the New York News newspaper from the end of the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. *On page 20 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 3, the sprites of Peter, Winston, and Ray are from New Ghostbusters II. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, below the Extreme Ghostbusters are Ghostbusters and a Slimer visually based on the sprites from the video game. References Gallery gb2_newgb2_nes_japan_cartridge.jpg|Cartridge NewGhostbustersIIVideoGameReproductionByTimeWalkGamesSc01.png|Packaging for the Timewalk Game version of the game. NewGhostbustersIIVideoGameReproductionByTimeWalkGamesSc02.png|Packaging for the Timewalk Game version of the game. NewGhostbustersIIVideoGameReproductionByTimeWalkGamesSc03.png|Packaging for the Timewalk Game version of the game. NewGhostbustersIIVideoGameReproductionByTimeWalkGamesSc04.png|Packaging for the Timewalk Game version of the game. GhostbustersIINewGhostbusters2ArcadeIDW2-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersIILevel1TMNTGB3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 NewGhostbustersIITimewalkGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 HardeesTheVideoGameDSGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 NewGB2GetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #2 NewGhostbusters2Annual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Activision84NewGB2TMNTGB2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Activision84NewGB2TMNTGB2Issue1-2.jpg|Non-Canon reference in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Ghostbusters35NCrossingOver01.jpg|Ghostbusters of 35-N seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Category:Video Games Category:New Ghostbusters II Video Game